


Are You An Assaulter?

by CastielFollowMe



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misha hate, Sadness, Season 8 Gag Reel, boyfriends defending each other, crypt scene, misread interpretations, talk of abuse, talk of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon that issue about the girl claiming to confront Misha about assaulting Jensen, at "Dallascon". A "fan" calls Misha out on stage as a molestar and an assualter, for the crypt scene in the season 8 where Misha pulled Jensen near his crotch. Misha becomes upset at this accusation and only Jensen can defend him with a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You An Assaulter?

**Author's Note:**

> So we saw tweets of one well-known J2/wincester Cas/Misha hater saying she will atend Misha’s panel and meet and greet in Dallas con to publicly shame Misha for “assaulting Jensen” (her words) in the gag rerel of s8. Letting aside that I expect all Misha’s fans to support him against this…

x.x.x.x

Misha was wearing possibly the biggest and brightest smile on earth. It was a smile that would put the sun to shame and would be contagious to anyone around him. Hence the reason for Jensen’s own wide smile.

How couldn’t Jensen smile when Misha was practically glowing, as he happily chatted with Sebastian and Richard? Jensen was seated behind the blue-eyed man and their old co-stars, with Jared next to him. The two were waiting to go to their duo photo opts, while Misha was waiting for his solo panel before the last J2M panel at Dallas Con. This had been one of the most memorable weekends for Jensen and Misha. Especially after last night Jensen didn’t think anything could ruin his or Misha’s mood. He had no thought that anything would; conventions were their safe place, where their most amazing fans were here to support and talk with them. Jensen had absolute faith that nothing could go wrong.

 

Oh what a mistake that was.

Misha paused in his conversation with Sebastian and Richard, just in time to catch Jensen and Jared leaving. His smile only brightened when Jensen grinned at him and waved. Misha chuckled before waving back. His mood was soaring; he felt like he was so high of joy today.

There was no possible way anything could dampen today for him. None.

X.X.X.X

Misha’s solo panel was beginning to finally wind down and he was just buzzing. As was the entire crowd. There was only one more girl in line with her question, and then he would close up the panel, head to his photo ops and do the final panel with Jared and Jensen. The thought caused him to smile shyly to himself while he gripped the microphone tighter. Maybe it was because of his mood or maybe it was because the audience was so fantastic, but this panel had been the best panel of the year for him. He’d managed to have sword fights with every Castiel cosplayer in the room, only to be defeated by a brilliantly cosplayed Leviathan Castiel. He’d danced with two Dean and Sam cosplayers. He was able to talk happily about Random Acts and GISHWHES. There was confetti and even candy throwing across the room. And a few artists had painted the Supernatural poster of Sam, Dean and Castiel to look like true rednecks (the plaid really helped).

So yeah, Misha would say this was a phenomenal panel.

Just one more question left.

The last girl hadn’t cosplayed at all and was standing by herself quietly – not daring to say a word through the entire panel. Her expression was blank and both hands were on the microphone now.

Misha chuckled as he turned to this last fan.

“Hello.” He grinned widely. “What is your question?”

“How do you sleep at night, knowing you’re a molesting assaulter?”

Silence.

The entire room had fallen under a completely hushed silence at the question. Even Misha had no words to say. He was frozen; gripping his microphone, smile faltering.

No one was expecting that.

“Does it feel good to know you’ve assaulted someone, as they pleaded for you to stop?” The girl continues with a sneer now plastered on her face, while everyone remained stunned at the absurd accusation. Misha could feel his smile beginning to twitch at every word. What was she even saying? What was she talking about?

“What? Um excuse me?” Misha mentally commended himself for keeping his school and not stuttering. His grip on the microphone was now a death grip, with white knuckles. The first sign that Misha was becoming nervous.

“Don’t you dare play dumb.” The girl snarled. “I asked, how does it feel to be an assaulter? How does it feel to molest someone? Is that how you get your kicks for fun? By assaulting another human being?” She hissed, shoving off another fan trying to reach for the microphone.

By now Misha’s smile was gone; a firm line replaced the smile. His eyebrow rose.

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about. What –” Misha tried to say gently, hoping to calm the girl or get a punch line from her. This had to be a joke. The fans were just messing with him.

“No!” The girl interrupted, startling Misha. “I’m talking about how you assaulted Jensen! When he pleaded for you to stop. You know, in the gag reel!” The girl spat and Misha’s heart dropped. Jensen? He would never!

Misha knew that something was bound to come off the season 8 gag reel of the crypt scene between Jensen and him. Actually Misha and Cliff had been warned by sponsors at Dallas Con that some fans might have taken that scene the wrong way and would do something about it. However, Misha and Cliff had both expected there to be some rude tweets and then this would brush over. Never did Misha expect a fan to oust him, in front of everyone and tell them such a lie!

“It is appalling that you seem to have no sense of control over yourself. You cannot even figure out where the line is between what is appropriate and what isn’t. You just throw that all into the wind don’t you?” The girl snarled. “And you wouldn’t even care if you harmed someone, would you?”

Misha gaped.

“No! No I would never! No you don’t underst –” Misha began to explain, but the girl wasn’t having any of it.

“Oh believe me, I understand perfectly. You just make me sick, hurting Jensen the way you did. He obviously didn’t want that to happen to him, but you just went ahead and didn’t care and continued. Not even bothering to see how much harm you were causing him. Disgusting!” She had made sure to emphasize the last word.

It was only when Misha’s face crumpled at her words and a retort wasn’t thrown were the loyal fans able to jump up and intervene. 

“Misha we love you!”

“Misha you are amazing! Don’t listen to her!”

“Everyone loves you Misha!”

“We love you Misha!” Fans all across the room roared into action, shouting at Misha to send their love to him; shouting at the girl to send their disbelief to her accusation at her. The leaped into action in attempts to make their actor feel better once again and loved as he should.

But it seemed the damage was done. The words had cut deeper to Misha’s heart than anyone had ever imagined. And tears began to pool in his eyes as he was frozen in the midst of chaos.

X.X.X.X

Jensen and Jared wound up finishing their photo ops five minutes before Misha’s panel was scheduled to end. Feeling like a surprise was in order, Jensen and Jared decided to crash the last few minutes of Misha’s panel. The other cast members began walking over there about two minutes ago. Jensen beamed to himself while he and Jared walked to the panel already beginning to hear voices from behind the doors. He chuckled knowing Misha always made his panels loud and memorable. There was never a dull moment in his panels.

He and Jensen snuck through the back doors, momentarily wondering where Cliff was. Jensen brushed it off and entered the doors with Jared.

The room was…chaotic.

That was the only word to describe it.

Every single fan was out of their seats, all shouting one thing or another. Jensen couldn’t even see Misha in the mess or even distinguish what the fans were all shouting amongst one another. Although, Jared froze next to him and the next words caused Jensen’s blood to run cold.

“You are an appalling human being!” 

Jensen could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and his jaw tightening. He knew a look of fury was building over his face. Jensen knew all of them got hate. It was bound to happen no matter what; but that didn’t mean he enjoyed sitting back when someone was getting awful hate. Especially when it came to Misha.

Furiously his eyes scanned all over the room to search for Misha, when the girl spoke again. “You should be fired, kicked off, and never be allowed ever on Supernatural or near Jensen! How dare he feel unsafe because you find it humorous to assault him?!” 

Jensen’s jaw nearly dropped. So this is about me? Instantly he thought back to the crypt gag reel scene, nearly groaning out loud. Everyone on the set knew there might be speculations about that particular scene, but not one expected this!

Jensen’s eyes scanned across the room one last time only to spot Misha.

And his heart sank, while his blood boiled dangerously.

Even from the back, Jensen could see the tears pooling in Misha’s blue eyes. His shoulders were hunched inward as if trying to deflect a blow. His knuckles were so white from clutching the microphone that Jensen thought they were going to fall off. Misha just looked so…broken.

In a second, Jensen snapped to make a decision.

Before that girl could make another comment, he was storming up the stage. He brushed past people, and stormed up and onto the stage, face dark and murderous. Misha caught sight for him and momentarily gasped, before Jensen gripped his shoulders and smashed their lips together.

Jensen’s ears roared, despite the drop dead silence in the room as he pressed into Misha, kissing him with every last ounce of love he had. Misha had tensed up, with wide eyes for a second. But eventually he threw his arms around Jensen’s neck and leaned into the kiss. After a split second of pure silence, the room exploded into cheer s and noises.

Cat calls and wolf whistled flew across the room, scattered in with screams and shrieks of happiness. Without looking, Jensen and Misha both knew hundreds of cameras were out and flashing in their direction with pictures and videos. Fans cheered and cried for the now public couple.

Pressing in one last time to get his point out, Jensen finally pulled back, but held on tightly to Misha’s waist. Misha was flushed, eyes wide with unshed tears and mouth open.

“Jen…” He breathed. Jensen smirked and pulled Misha into a gentler hug.

“Shh. I’ve got this.” He murmured and pulled out of the hug. His hand remained entwined with Misha’s when both of them turned to face the screaming crowd who had gone deathly quiet now. Jensen didn’t find the hater, nor did he care to, and took the microphone from Misha.

“Excuse me,” He shrugged. “I just came here to assault my boyfriend.” If the men had thought the noise earlier was an explosion that this was a fatal eruption of screams, shrieks, cheers and cries. The room filled with so much noise that Misha and Jensen winced, but Misha wound up chuckling weakly. Jensen frowned for a second.

“Wait, I’m sorry. Actually, I just came here to assault my fiancée.” He smirked before gripping Misha’s hand and raising it up for everyone to see the new ring that Misha had gotten last night.

Jensen grinned widely, as the crowd congratulated the couple, screamed and cheered wildly. He glanced at Misha, and stroked his cheek softly, when Misha managed to smile back.

“That’s right. You heard me. Fiancée. Meaning Misha and I will get married. Meaning we are a couple that kiss, hug, make out, do other things and do what we did on the gag reel.” Jensen growled firmly. “Never once has Misha ever assaulted me. Never once has he molested me. Misha would neverthat to anyone. He is the kindest, sweetest and best person ever. And you would do well to listen to me. He doesn’t deserve your cruel words or hate and if you have a problem with Misha then boy do you have a problem with me.”

The smile of Misha face, made Jensen realize just how much he meant every single word he said.

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> All in all don’t be a hater, and don’t be rude to an actor who works hard in front of a crowd. Think hard about your accusations before voicing them. Because you could be soooo freaking wrong.


End file.
